Eventos de Final Fantasy Record Keeper
'Evento Diário' Eventos diários tem varias dungeons de jogos diferentes em cada dia da semana, cada dia da semana oferece um tipo de recompensa como Orbs, Materiais para evolução de equipamentos, Experiência e Gil. File:FFRK_Daily_Dungeon_Banner.png|Banner das masmorras diárias File:FFRK_Daily_Dungeon_JP.png|Banner japonês das masmorras diárias File:FFRK_50000Likes_Banner.jpg|Banner da campanha de 50000 curtidas. File:FFRK_50000Likes2_Banner.jpg|Banner do fim da campanha de 50000 curtidas. 'Evento de Desafio' 'Of Shinra and Legends' O evento Of Shinra and Legends (De Shinra e Lendas) ocorre no Edifício Shinra de Final Fantasy VII e permite o jogador recrutar Tifa e Sephiroth para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu entre 10 e 21 de outubro de 2014 e na versão Inglês entre 31 de março e 11 de abril de 2015. File:FFRK_Of_Shinra_And_Legends_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Of Shinra and Legends" File:FFRK_Of_Shinra_And_Legends_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Of Shinra and Legends" 'Light Against the Darkness' O evento Light Against the Darkness (Luz contra as Trevas) se passa no Monte Ordeals de Final Fantasy IV e permite o jogador recrutar Cecil tanto como um Cavaleiro das Trevas como um Paladino para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu entre 1 e 10 de outubro de 2014 e na versão Inglês entre 07 e 17 de abril de 2015. O evento retornou com uma versão elite em 10 a 20 de Julho. File:FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Light Against the Darkness" File:FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Light Against the Darkness" File:FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_Banner2.png|Banner do evento "Light Against the Darkness" (Retorno) File:FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP2.png|Banner japonês do evento "Light Against the Darkness" (Retorno) 'Monster in the Lethe?' O evento Monster in the Lethe? (Monstro no Lethe?) se passa no Rio Lethe de Final Fantasy VI e permite o jogador recrutar Terra para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu entre 31 de outubro e 11 de novembro de 2014, e na versão Inglês ocorreu entre 27 de abril e 07 de maio de 2015. File:FFRK_Monster_in_the_Lethe_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Monster in the Lethe?" File:FFRK_Monster_in_the_Lethe_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Monster in the Lethe?" 'To Slay a Sorceress' O evento To Slay a Sorceress (Para Matar uma Feiticeira) ocorre na Cidade de Deling de Final Fantasy VIII e permite o jogador recrutar Rinoa para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu em 30 de novembro de 2014, e na versão global entre 09 e 23 de maio de 2015. File:FFRK_To_Slay_a_Sorceress_Banner.png|Banner do evento "To Slay a Sorceress" File:FFRK_To_Slay_a_Sorceress_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "To Slay a Sorceress" File:FFRK_To_Slay_a_Sorceress_Banner2.png|Banner do retorno do evento "To Slay a Sorceress" File:FFRK_To_Slay_a_Sorceress_JP2.png|Banner japonês do retorno do evento "To Slay a Sorceress" 'Legendary Plunder' O evento Legendary Plunder (Lendario Saqueador) segue Locke em sua jornada durante Final Fantasy VI, começando dentro das Minas de Narshe, e terminando em Phoenix Cave no World of Ruin. No Japão, ocorreu em 16 de dezembro de 2014, e no lançamento global, entre 1 e 9 de junho de 2015. File:FFRK_Legendary_Plunder_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Legendary Plunder" File:FFRK_Legendary_Plunder_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Legendary Plunder" 'Operation Mi'hen' O evento Operation Mi'hen ''(''Operação Mi'hen) ocorre na Mushroom Rock Road de Final Fantasy X''e permite o jogador recrutar o Tidus para sua equipe. No Japão, ocorreu entre 24 de dezembro de 2014 e 03 de janeiro de 2015, e no lançamento global entre 07 e 21 de junho de 2015. File:FFRK_Operation_Mi'hen_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Operation Mi'hen" File:FFRK_Operation_Mi'hen_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Operation Mi'hen" 'Princess of Alexandria -The Path to Escape-' O evento ''Princess of Alexandria -The Path to Escape- ''(''Princessa de Alexandria: A Rota de Fuga) ocorre na Caverna de Gelo de Final Fantasy IX''e permite jogador recrutar Garnet e Vivi para sua equipe. No lançamento global ocorreu entre 14 e 24 de junho de 2015. File:FFRK_Princess_of_Alexandria_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Princess of Alexandria" File:FFRK_Princess_of_Alexandria_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Princess of Alexandria" 'Balamb Garden -The SeeDs of Conflict-' O evento ''Balamb Garden -The SeeDs of Conflict- ''(''Balamb Garden: Os SeeDs do Conflito) ocorre em Balamb Garden de Final Fantasy VIII e permite que o jogador recrutar Squall e Irvine para a equipe. File:FFRK_Balamb_Garden_Banner.png|Banner do evento "The Pulse Fal'Cie" File:FFRK_Balamb_Garden_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "The Pulse Fal'Cie" 'The Project Jenova' O evento The Project Jenova (O Projeto Jenova) ocorre em locais de Final Fantasy VIII relacionados com o Sephiroth e permite que o jogador recrutar ele e o Red XIII para a equipe. File:FFRK_The_Jenova_Project_Banner.png|Banner do evento "The Project JenovaCie" File:FFRK_The_Jenova_Project_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "The Project Jenova" 'The Dreadnought Leviathan' O evento The Dreadnought Leviathan (O Dreadnought Leviathan) ocorre em lugares de Final Fantasy XII começando nas em Nalbia e terminando no Dreadnought Leviathan e permite o jogador recrutar Balthier para a equipe. File:FFRK_The_Dreadnought_Leviathan_Banner.png|Banner do evento "The Dreadnought Leviathan" File:FFRK_The_Dreadnought_Leviathan_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "The Dreadnought Leviathan" 'Marriage of Convenience -Into the Bevelle Palace-' O evento Marriage of Convenience -Into the Bevelle Palace-'' (''Casamento de Conveniência: Entrando no Palacio de Bevelle) ocorre em Bevelle de Final Fantasy X e permite o jogador recrutar Yuna e Wakka para a equipe. O lançamento global ocorreu entre 16 e 26 de julho de 2015. File:FFRK_The_Marriage_of_Convenience_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Marriage of Convenience" File:FFRK_The_Marriage_of_Convenience_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Marriage of Convenience" 'A Planted SeeD' File:FFRK_A_Planted_SeeD_Banner.png|Banner do evento "A Planted SeeD" File:FFRK_A_Planted_SeeD_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "A Planted SeeD" 'A Fateful Coin Toss' File:FFRK_A_Fateful_Coin_Toss_Banner.png|Banner do evento "A Fateful Coin Toss" File:FFRK_A_Fateful_Coin_Toss_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "A Fateful Coin Toss" 'The Battle Arena -Games in the Gold Saucer-' File:FFRK_The_Battle_Arena_Banner.png|Banner do evento "The Battle Arena" File:FFRK_The_Battle_Arena_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "The Battle Arena" 'Lightning Strikes' File:FFRK Lightning Strikes Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK Lightning Strikes JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Footsteps of the Cetra -The Planet Speaks, They Listen-' File:FFRK_Footsteps_of_the_Cetra_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Footsteps_of_the_Cetra_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'To the Holy Land' File:FFRK_To_the_Holy_Land_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_To_the_Holy_Land_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Man in Black' File:FFRK_Man in Black_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Man in Black_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Flames of Vengeance' File:FFRK_Flames_of_Vengeance_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Flames_of_Vengeance_Banner.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Aspiring Hero' File:FFRK_Aspiring_Hero_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Aspiring_Hero_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Ultimate Guardian' File:FFRK_Ultimate_Guardian_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Ultimate_Guardian_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Kingdom Reborn, The Blood Royal' File:FFRK_Kingdom_Reborn_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Kingdom_Reborn_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Touched by Magic' File:FFRK_Touched_by_Magic_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Touched_by_Magic_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Lost Memories' File:FFRK_Lost_Memories_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Lost_Memories_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Evento de Coletar' 'Countdown to Destruction' O evento Countdown to Destruction (Contagem regresiva para a Destruição) ocorre no Setor 7 de Final Fantasy VII e permite que o jogador recrutar a Aerith para a equipe. No Japão ocorreu entre 21 de outubro e 28 de outubro de 2014 e na versão global ocorreu entre 16 de abril e 30 de abril de 2015. File:FFRK_Countdown_to_Destruction_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Countdown to Destruction" File:FFRK_Countdown_to_Destruction_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Countdown to Destruction" 'The Fire Crystal Awakens' O evento The Fire Crystal Awakens (O Cristal do Fogo Desperta) se passa dentro do Fire-Powered Ship de Final Fantasy V e permite ao jogador para recrutar Lenna para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu entre 19 e 26 de novembro de 2014, e no lançamento global ocorreu entre 20 e 30 de maio de 2015. File:FFRK_The_Fire_Crystal_Awakens_Banner.png|Banner do evento "The Fire Crystal Awakens" File:FFRK_The_Fire_Crystal_Awakens_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "The Fire Crystal Awakens" 'Evento de Sobrevivência' 'Magitek Facility Infiltration' O evento Magitek Facility Infiltration (Infiltração na Instalação de pesquisa Magitek) é se passa dentro da Instalação de Pesquisa Magitek de Final Fantasy VI e permite o jogador recrutar Celes para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu entre 11 de novembro e 19 de novembro de 2014, e na versão global ocorreu entre 3 de maio e 13 de maio de 2015. File:FFRK_Magitek_Facility_Infiltration_Banner.png|Banner do evento "Magitek Facility Infiltration" File:FFRK_Magitek_Facility_Infiltration_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "Magitek Facility Infiltration" 'The Pulse Fal'Cie' O evento The Pulse Fal'Cie (A Pulse Fal'Cie) é ocorre dentro do Vestígio de Pulse de Final Fantasy XIII e permite ao jogador recrutar a Vanille para a equipe. No Japão, ocorreu em 09 de dezembro de 2014, e na versão global entre 26 de maio e 05 de junho de 2015. File:FFRK_The_Pulse_Fal'Cie_Banner.png|Banner do evento "The Pulse Fal'Cie" File:FFRK_The_Pulse_Fal'Cie_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "The Pulse Fal'Cie" Eventos Especiais 'Festival of Gold' O evento Festival of Gold (Festival do Ouro) recompensa com uma grande quantidade de Gil, Exp e itens para evolução de equipamentos. O lançamento global ocorreu entre 12 de junho (PST) a 15 de junho (PST) de 2015. O ocorre em Gold Saucer, o tema de batalha é "Electric de Chocobo", eo tema é a vitória "Fanfare", todos de Final Fantasy VII. Apesar de todos os monstros encontrados serem do Final Fantasy VI. File:FFRK_Festival_of_Gold_Banner.png|Banner do "Festival of Gold". File:FFRK_Festival_of_Gold_JP.png|Banner japonês do "Festival of Gold". 'Forbidden Treasure' File:FFRK_Forbidden_Treasure_Banner.png|Banner do evento File:FFRK_Forbidden_Treasure_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. 'Festival of Orbs' File:FFRK_Festival_of_Orbs_Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK_Festival_of_Orbs_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. en:Final Fantasy Record Keeper events Categoria:Final Fantasy Record Keeper